


【海贼王乙女】癖好④

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Kudos: 9





	【海贼王乙女】癖好④

多弗朗明哥

多弗朗明哥对你的占有欲与破坏欲是并存的，干部们看来你能跟在老大身边这么久还活蹦乱跳真是一件奇迹。尤其是时常霸占多弗朗明哥脖颈处的抓痕，干部们可以说是非常佩服你的，能伤害了老大还第二天对老大理直气壮的使唤，这么多年他们也就知道你一个。没错，他们把你平常对多弗朗明哥的撒娇当成使唤。

你认识多弗朗明哥在他最风光无限的时候，所以你当然知道这个喜怒无常的男人多么的运筹帷幄，你曾亲眼见过无数个光鲜亮丽的贵族小姐像沐浴晨露含苞待放的玫瑰一般爱慕的追求多弗朗明哥，你也曾见过伺候他的女伴前一秒还在炫耀多弗朗明哥送她的钻石珠宝，下一刻就因为触怒他被迁怒。

多弗朗明哥不是个好人，在你接触到国家阴暗的一面时就深深地体会到了，但是你觉得你还是无法克制的想要注视他。你既不是高贵带刺的玫瑰，也不是温柔可人的解语花，你只是一朵不起眼的野花，被多弗朗明哥路过时碰巧摘下放在手上把玩过。

“多弗……”

不过无所谓的，就算是不起眼的花朵现在他也只在你的身上驻足。你颤巍巍的伸出小臂勾搭住男人的手臂，雪色的柔夷软乎乎的抓住多弗朗明哥一直在你胸口作乱的手。

“呋呋呋和我做爱不爽吗？”

男人宽厚有力的肩胛附着的肌肉硬邦邦的，上面还横亘着一些依稀可见的伤痕，而你自从跟了多弗就没再吃过体力上的苦，男人对你还是不错的，至少把你养的白白嫩嫩，又大又亮的眼睛里总是盛着波光。

没有得到回复多弗朗明哥也不恼怒，性器故意顶在你湿答答的入口，享受着你像小鹿一般惊慌无措的缩在床里。

“这么放不开怎么会乖巧的把身下都刮干净等着我操呢？”

在你的耳边轻声细语般的讲着让你羞涩欲死的话，多弗朗明哥还嫌不够，他的手掌完全贴合在你的小腹，指尖传来的比任何地方都细嫩的肌肤让他满意的滑进花唇中间的隙缝，你实在太过于敏感，多弗朗明哥的手指只是顺着你的软嫩肉壁向上探索的戳刺两下，你就软了声音，柔柔密密的穴肉含住完全不同于自己的粗糙，欲语还休的软肉只能层层叠叠的缴住抠弄自己的手指，淫荡又兴奋的流出更多黏糊的液沫。

“不是……多弗……”

你有些抗拒着玩弄自己的多弗朗明哥，他总是在床上也有很多不为人知的癖好，你完全招架不住他娴熟的调情手段，多弗朗明哥教导你如何获得愉悦，相对的你的全部也都被他拿捏在手上。像刚刚那样只是用手指把你送上高潮，然后在你还沉浸在迷茫时完全的填满你，让你哭泣颤抖着还不能让他足够满意，他想要的是你媚态难掩的一边哭着一边不受控制的强制高潮。

“呋呋呋别怕宝贝，你忘了你被手指侵犯的喷出水吗？虽然哭哭啼啼的尖叫着会坏掉，但是你流水的小穴还继续贪得无厌的拼命吸我的手指……呋呋呋呋宝贝你没有那么容易就被玩坏，至少在你筋挛的颤抖小穴阻止我的肉棒进入之前。”

多弗朗明哥调笑着盯着你随着他的话回忆起无数次羞耻有快乐的性事而露出的纠结的表情，他喜欢你痛苦，或者说是难过的情绪。如果是在平常你伤心难过的委屈，他多半会被心里的烦躁点燃，家族里有一条不成文的规定在干部们之间秘而不宣，不能欺负你也不能让你被欺负，不然心情暴躁的老大可不会对他们还隐忍怒火。但是如果是在床上就完全不一样了，多弗朗明哥的阴暗面就是喜欢说些羞辱你的话，他很喜欢你委屈的皱起眉头啜泣的夹住侵犯着你的肉棒，这让他更想把你揉进自己的身体。

“呋呋呋如果能把你玩坏也很不错，以后你就只需要像母狗一样在我身下承欢，除了我没有人可以对你指手画脚宝贝。”

但是今天的多弗朗明哥比平常更肆无忌惮，无论是对你上下其手的动作还是附身在你耳边吐出的恶言恶语。

“求求你不要说这种，我不喜欢……我不要呜呜呜。”

如果不是你足够爱多弗朗明哥，你绝对无法忍受男人在床上的恶趣味，但是你也很幸运的得到了男人的青睐，如果在你面前的男人是一只人类难驯的野狗，那你很幸运的接住了他递给你的缰绳，他给了你可以束缚住他的东西。

“呋呋呋呋既然你不喜欢，那我当然舍不得为难我的宝贝的。”

连你也不清楚多弗朗明哥是怎么准确的掌握连你自己都不清晰的界限的，总是会在你距离难堪只有一步的时候收手，这样的收放自如你完全只能被他掌控在手心里。

等你终于可以安稳的躺在床上抱着多弗朗明哥的时候，你哪来还有心力不开心，疲软的身体被男人妥帖的搂着，空气里弥漫的男人的气息钻进你的鼻腔，安全的感觉让你强大精神的思维也迟钝了很多。你就这样躺在床上，散落的发丝还有一些停留在男人的手臂上，

“晚安多弗……”

你迷迷糊糊的嘟起嘴亲吻一下离你最近的锁骨，娇滴滴的嘴唇柔软又带着些凉意在多弗朗明哥炙热的肌肤处一触即离，在陷入梦境前你还隐约听到男人心情不错的轻哼。

其实驯服野兽只需要两个步骤，爱他和把自己也交给他。足够幸运的话，你也会得到一颗回赠的心。

——人狠话多明骚哥的爱好大概就是床上野性难驯后还可以得到自己小玫瑰送的一个吻。

路奇

你最近真是有苦难言，自从你的男人执行完漫长的任务回来，你就天天苦不堪言。本来你的男人应该是属于禁欲高冷那一挂的吧，之前如果你贪恋男人的肉体美色，一般都要威胁加色诱才可以达成完美一夜。

但是谁知道路奇这次出任务是不是旷的久了一些，从你兴高采烈的把人迎接回来，欢乐的围着他打转，乐此不疲的帮男人忙前忙后，一切开始的时候还很正常，你特意在晚上穿了件极其色情的猫女郎内衣，白莹的胸口只是被一层薄薄的纱捧在身前，若隐若现的红珠因为你的兴奋直接突起暴露在空气里，下身的内裤更是少的可怜，盈挂在腰间的纱随着你摆动的腰肢来回波动。

事实证明你的引诱是极其成功的，你只是穿着小衣服羞答答的跑到床上等男人沐浴结束，等路奇赤裸的上半身还滴着水珠出来，大概是没想到你这么大胆，那天他确实被自己眼睛里看见的一幕刺激的失态。

妩媚的眼角略微有些上扬，你的眉眼生的极好看，柳叶一样的眉毛因为你抬头可怜兮兮的动作垂下来，小却挺翘的鼻头配上你水润的红唇，锁骨下白莹的乳儿只是被一层粉纱裹着，丰盈的乳肉有些从你托举胸下的手臂侧露出来，偏偏你还带着一个粉粉的猫耳朵，可爱又媚而不自知的模样让路奇有些头痛。

这么喜欢引诱自己，但是体力又每次都跟不上，往往都是他还没开始进行你就开始暗示他快点结束。什么老公你好大顶的我要尿惹，什么我想帮老公口出来，以为自己真不知道她那点小心思，偏偏每次心软都会让你得意的沾沾自喜。

“老公快过来呀！”

听到你娇滴滴的撒娇，路奇觉得你简直就是自寻死路，难道以为自己会这么轻易的放过你？

当然在经历一晚上的风雨飘扬之前你完全没意识到自己到底多么的鱼唇，以至于第二天你完全就是在床上度过的，结果又被路奇以勾引他为理由又爽了好几次。虽然你很想念他带给你的快感，但是也不能表示自己能接受这么高强度的性爱。

而且在你们做爱的时候，你才发现自己的男人现在是一个果实能力者，突然不知道哪里冒出来的尾巴会圈在你的小腿出转圈，甚至还会在你受到惊吓收紧穴口的时候故意用毛茸茸的尾尖去骚扰你的阴蒂。你哪里体会过这种折磨，充血的阴蒂从包皮里露出，战栗的暴露在外面，尾毛会故意刺到你阴蒂的小孔，瘙痒的症状因为他故意的动作越来越明显，你想瑟缩的逃避，但是堵在你子宫处的性器霸道的把你逼在角落，不知道是不是你的错觉，你觉得身下的软肉被很多勾刺钩住，让你再也无法像之前一样轻易的收缩肉壁。

“路奇你你的那里，怎么……咿呀痛。”

你惊恐地想要退开但是因为你挣扎的动作，你感觉到路奇的性器滑到了你的子宫壁处，它身上的倒刺死死的刮在你的宫口，你从来没有经历过这样的事，小腹处传来的痛感还带着些酥麻，你仿佛触电一般筋挛的颤抖起来。

“大概是因为恶魔果实的能力，不要乱动，在我射之前你别想拔出来。”

路奇也皱着眉安慰着你，看着你像个鹌鹑一样胆小受惊，他有些后悔莽撞的要你，你这个小祖宗只要一撇嘴，就有本事毁掉路奇一天的清闲。

但是幸好你还是在分泌滑液，路奇享受着自己被你裹含着，诱哄着你放松一些更好的接纳自己，

“你怎么这么会吸……”

在你适应一些后，路奇才缓慢的抽送起自己，你觉得自己被刮住的肉翻卷着吮缠的路奇，虽然离开和进入时都会摩擦到你的肉壁，但其实时间久了也不算是很痛苦，这种新奇的玩法让你更加敏感，所以你很快就在路奇刻意的操作下高潮了。小腹推送出的液体全部都沾在路奇的性器上，随着他身体的带动又被送回你的身体，稍有冷却的液体重新进入你的穴口，让你更加有被异物侵占的感觉。

总之等你好不容易结束了难熬的一夜，暗自唾弃自己偷鸡不成饬把米的行为并决定痛定思痛的反省已经是好几天过去了。

你现在只要一看到路奇就腿软，脑子里不停的回放着你们放肆的那几天，在你们最激烈的时候，你被逼着说出了不少骚话，你的男人暗骚的可以，虽然他不怎么常说，但是听到你情难自己的尖叫说子宫又麻又爽，自己要被干死了这种荤话路奇不经意摆动尾巴就会暴露出他愉悦的事实。

后来你还担心的询问过他，会不会以后都是这样，毕竟这样粗暴的性爱你根本不敢再尝试，路奇当时头也不抬的写着任务汇报，

“不会，等我熟悉了果实的能力就可以控制了。”

但是后来的实验证实了路奇这个坏男人居然骗你，熟悉了一年半载还是会时不时的在你惹他不高兴的时候冒出来教训你，但是你的质问并没有什么作用，毕竟当事人完全就是无所谓的表示，

“我没说过可以控制就等于我不会这么做。”

悲伤让你无法自拔，你觉得自从自己的男人的任务失败回来，他的行为就更变态了。只是可怜你要无辜安慰他幼稚的自尊心。

从前路奇对你的期望就是不要那么早就废，但是自从变成猫猫果实使用者之后，行为的偏好也更像一只大猫，最喜欢傲娇矜贵的看你努力讨好自己。

——大猫路奇最近喜欢用尾巴逗你玩，任何意义上的。


End file.
